An Endless Need
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: All of the kids are in 12th grade and it is getting closer to the end of the year and its off to college! Cindy is having trouble revealing her secret to Jimmy. Will she tell him in time? If she does, will he feel the same way? *Last chapter is up!*
1. I Must Not Chase the Boys

I've got a new fic whoohoo! You know me with another J/C…hey that rhymed! Yay! Well, all the chapters will have a song to go along with it so I hope ya like! Please R+R!

     ~*I Must Not Chase the Boys*~

     The kids were all 18, and it was close to the end of the year and Jimmy and Cindy still hadn't unfolded their secrets yet. Fortunately, for Sheen and Libby, they were together once and for all. They were even going to the same college, that is, if Sheen passes the SATs. Carl even had some luck with girls, but he didn't have a permanent girlfriend as of yet. Jimmy didn't even have any luck. Jimmy and Cindy have made a truce over the years to lighten up, but they still bicker. So, its their last class of the day and the teacher was rambling on with her boring lecture about nature and its affects on peoples allergies. Right…

 "So, as you see, the effects of the oak leaves…" the teacher started.

 RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

 The bell rang and all the kids gathered their books. Jimmy gathered his things and got up and started walking out, only to be tripped. You see, Cindy sat in front of him, so, you know what happened. 

 "Whoops…" Cindy said sarcastically and started laughing.

 "Cindy, you're such a…" Jimmy started.

 "HEY JIMMY! LET'S GO TO THE CANDY BAR!" Sheen yelled in the door.

 "Just forget it…" He said to Cindy and got up and walked away. Cindy just watched him walk away and had a sad feeling inside.

..::Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me?

    Why am I so misunderstood?

    Why can't they see?

    Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be::..

 "What's wrong, Cindy? You look bad…" Libby said and followed Cindy's gaze to Jimmy walking out the door. 

 Libby sighed and replied to her sad daze, "You gotta get rid of that crush you got on him. As far as I see it, you waited too many years to keep this under wraps. Its too late.You'll fine someone one day."

 ..::They say I'll understand it all in good time,

     But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind.

     I'm going crazy with this push me pull me,

     Caught between wrong and right::..

 "I don't know, Libby. I just can't tell yet if it is over. Something still tells me that I can still tell him and its like an aching need that I can't get off my shoulders. But then again, maybe you ARE right." Cindy said sadly yet hopefully.

 ..::I wanna give in to the woman in me.

     I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.

    The moral of the story is I got no choice,

     I must not chase the boys::..

 "Whatever, girl. Let's go before Mrs. Wilker kills us for staying after too long." 

 "Ok, lets go." Cindy sulked and got up. 

     Cindy and Libby walked over to Libby's house and went up into her room. Libby turned up a CD on her CD player and started painting her nails. Cindy opened up her back pack and started writing in her journal. She looked at where she was going to start her entry, and noticed that she had written every day this week, and she usually only writes once or twice in it a week. Then again, it was coming more towards the end of the year and she had more on her mind.

 ..::I started writing down my deepest secrets.

     Seven days a week of truth and fantasy.

    Got the feeling that the way my life is

    Got to be prepared for changes::.. 

 "What are you writing down, Cindy?" Libby asked curiously.

 "O-oh!" Cindy jumped surprised. "Nothing important. I'm going to use the bathroom." She placed the book back in her back pack and left the room to go to the bathroom. Libby tried to ignore the growing sensation to look in the book, but it was just getting to overwhelming. 

 "Just a peek…" Libby said to herself and pulled out the book. She opened to a page from two days before this day and started reading quietly.

 "May 28th. Dear Journal or whatever, I can't help thinking that I should tell Jimmy that I like him. Libby doubts that it'll ever happen, but I'm going to do it before we leave off for college." Libby shook her head and looked over to the next page and started reading.

 "May 29th. My obsession and wanting is getting worse and worse everyday. I keep on getting more nervous about telling him. It just seems doubtful now, but I will try more and more, none the less." She read and turned the page and read on. "I'm counting down to the days. I just keep getting meaner and meaner though. It seems harder everyday. If I could get just one minute alone with him to tell him what I think, I would feel a whole lot better. I would die to be in a room with him alone, because then maybe if he feels the same way, we could…" Libby read on until Cindy came back in the room and she quickly shut the book tight closed.

 "Ok, Libby, I'm ba…What's that?" Cindy asked taking the book from Libby.

 "Nothing!" Libby said trying to take the book back, but it was too late.

      Cindy looked at the book and her eyes got wide. Then she looked at Libby with an unbelieving face.

 "Th…this is my journal. You read it?!" Cindy yelled.

 "I'm so sorry, Cindy! It was just sitting there staring at me and…OH I'M SO SORRY!" Libby pleaded.

 "Its ok, Libby. I would feel the same way, too about anybody's diary if it was just, ya know, there." Cindy said, and after a few moments pause, she started again, "Like, what did you read?"

 "I read until today, well, I didn't read all of today. I got as far as where you were talking about being in a room…alone…with him…" Libby said quietly as if the whole world was listening in.

 "Oh, yea, that part." Cindy said and blushed.

 "Cindy, I just don't get it? If you're so concerned about it, go and tell him."

 "I know I should but, its just so hard! I…just don't know…" Cindy doubted.

 ..::Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me?

     Why am I so misunderstood?

  Why can't they see?

  Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

  That I used to be::..

 "Cindy, if you really think its right, go tell him, and don't be afraid. As long as I've known you, you've wanted this the most!...well…except the pony you wanted in first grade but that's besides the point! If you want this, go for it. And if you can be in that room, be in that room." Libby said and smiled.

..::I wanna give in to the woman in me.

    I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.

    The moral of this story is I got no choice. 

    I must not chase…

    I wanna go left but they tell me go right,

    Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissin' good night

    The moral of this story is I got no choice.

    I must not chase the boys::..

 "You're right, Libby. I'm going to do this as soon as I can. I'll do my best to tell him, and be happy with it." Cindy said proudly.

 "You go girl!" Libby shouted.

 "Now all I need is courage…" Cindy said and they both sighed.

     After a while, Cindy went home and though out what she was going to do. Libby gave Cindy some tips about how she explains things to Sheen before Cindy left in an attempt to help her. Cindy tried everything to build up her courage, such as planning what she was going to say ahead of time. After a while she thought it hopeless, and she wrote things on paper to try to get rid of her tension. She kept on writing down, 'I don't like Jimmy Neutron.' 

 She then sighed and said, "I have to do it." And she threw away the paper.

 ..::They can try to make me write a thousand lies,

     but that won't ever change the way I feel inside. 

     They've got their opinions and I just don't care,

    'cause that's not what I wanna hear.

     I, I must, I must not chase the boys.

     I, I must, I must not chase the boys.

     I must, I must, I must not…chase..the boys::..

 "I don't need a speech made up for this. I've though about this as long as I can remember. I'll just have to speak from my heart, from where it counts." Cindy said determined.

 ..::I wanna give in to the woman in me

     I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.

    The moral of this story is I got no choice.

     I must not chase…

   They tell me go left but I wanna go right.

   Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissin' good night.

   The moral of this story is I got no choice.

   I must not chase…::..

 "I'm ready…" she said. 

..::…the boys::..

     So, didja like the first chapter? Didja, didja? Sry it wasn't that long but I had to make it suspenseful! I know how the song said, 'I must not chase the boys,' didn't make any sense with the story cause she WANTS Jimmy, but it fit in at other places so I used it! YAY! Well, if you want more please R+R lotz! Plz go to my Jimmy Neutron website on my profile! Thnks a bunch, LyaL! ~NeutronGrl15


	2. Bombastic Love

Next chapter, yay! Whoo! Ok, I dun like Briteny Spears that much or however you spell it BUT I do like this one particular song that goes with this chapter. Plz enjoy and thnks for the replies.

 "Hey Cindy, what's up girlfriend?" Libby asked happily the next day.

 "Oh, hey Libby. Nothing much, I'm just…planning." Cindy said quietly.

 "Oh…" Libby said smirking. "Good luck and get stuck in the dark." 

 "Libby!" Cindy laughed and gave her a look.

..::I, I'm here to testify

   That you're the only one I belong to

   I don't know where to start

   It turned into an art

   Not to show the world that it was you::..

     So, there passes another boring day. Cindy just planned and Libby just flirted with Sheen. Ya know, nothing special. At the end of the day, Cindy got all of the stuff she needed from her locker and spotted Jimmy at his. She slowly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and when he saw it wan Cindy, he flashed a smile. 

 Cindy was thinking, 'Oh God, he's gorgeous.' Talking "Hey, Jimmy."

 "Hey, Cindy. What…are you talking to me for?" He asked confused. "Shouldn't you be like, yelling at me?" 

 "Yea, well, I should be, but ya know…yea. Ok, can I talk to you sometime, like, later tonight?" Cindy asked hopefully.

 "Uhh, sure. But why?" He asked confused.

 "I'll explain everything later on. What time is good for you?" She asked.

 "Hmm, how 'bout 8:30 at my house." Jimmy said. 

 "Fine for me. I'll see you later." She said walking away. "Step one accomplished." She said to herself.

 "Well, that was weird." Jimmy said to himself confused and watched Cindy the rest of the way out. 

 ..::You made me realize not to compromise

     The fact that you and I should meet

     I know we're gonna get, know we're gonna get get

     Bombastic love, so fantastic

     Where I'm completely yours and you are mine

     And its gonna be exactly like in a movie

     When we fall in love for the first time::..

     Cindy went home and did all the necessary homework that she had to do. Then she raided the closet for something to wear. She took out a light blue halter top and a black mini skirt. (I dunno just made it up.) She put on blue glittery eye shadow and black strappy sandals. Then she sat in the chair by her desk and though about what she was going to do and if it was right. 

  ..::Don't know why I feel so insecure

     I never understood what its good for::..

 'I just feel like this isn't right. I'm not sure if I should to this or not. I know I'm holding back but this is really hard. No, I have to do it. I have to.' She thought.

..::I gotta make sure the darkness won't stop me again

  I can't sit and wait anymore::..

     Cindy got up out of the chair and left her room. She walked down her stairs.

 "Mom! I'm going out for a while!"  She yelled to her mom.

 "Ok, dear. Just don't be back too late." Her mom replied.

 "I won't." Cindy said exiting her house.

 ..::You made me realize not to compromise

     The fact that you and I should meet

     I know we're gonna get, know we're gonna get get

     Bombastic love, so fantastic

     Where I'm completely yours and you are mine

     And its gonna be exactly like in a movie 

     When we fall in love for the first time::..

     Cindy walked across the street and rang the doorbell. Jimmy opened it and smiled. Jimmy held out his hand towards the inside of his house and she walked in. She looked up at him-since he was so much taller now- and smiled. 

 "Hey, Cindy. Where are you going tonight?" He said examining her look.

 "Uhh, just here. No where else." Cindy replied.

 "Oh…" He said still confused.

 "Where are your parents?" Cindy asked.

 "Oh, my dad took my mom to this duck convention an hour away. They shouldn't be back to soon." Jimmy replied.

 "I see." Cindy said.

 "Well," Jimmy started, "what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked sitting on his couch.

 "You know, I've been thinking lately." Cindy said and he stared at her confused. 

 "Ok, so I've been thinking a lot the last few years." She said again. He still stared blankly.

 "Ok, this is going to be hard but…ok…I guess I always liked you. I mean, really liked you." 

 "I'm speechless." Jimmy said.

 "Yea, well, it wasn't easy." Cindy replied.

 "I really did like you too, to tell you the truth." Jimmy said and blushed.

 "Really? And to think all this time we covered it up with pranks and mean comments." Cindy said amazed.

 "Yea. But I never really meant any of them." Jimmy replied.

 "Me neither." Cindy said.

      Jimmy just all of the sudden smirked wildly. Cindy looked at him with a questioning face. 

 "What?" Cindy asked curiously.

 "Cindy, we're in my house and…my parents aren't home." Jimmy said and smirked again.

 "Yea, so?" Cindy said trying to sound like she didn't know what was coming.

 "Come…here." He said evilly.

      She walked over to him and he pulled her on to the couch and they started kissing. (hardy har har ^_^) 

..::Its gonna be bombastic love  
   Everything's gonna be alright  
When I am yours and you are mine  
Its gonna be fantastic love  
When I wake up everthing is still the same  
And you don't even know my name::..

 "Jimmy." Cindy said only to be pulled back into another kiss. "Jimmy." She said again. "JIMMY!" she yelled.

 "What? Can't you see I'm having a moment?" He pouted. 

 "Yes, I see that, but you can have an even better one if you get off me for a sec." she said getting up and walking over to his light. She turned it off. 

 "What ARE you doing?" He asked.

 "Haven't you ever heard of kissing by moonlight?" She asked. "Its more romantic."

 "Oh yea? Well, so is this." He said and pulled her onto the couch and laid on top of her and started kissing her. (Its getting hot in there!)

..::I know its gonna be bombastic love, so fantastic

    Where I'm completely yours and you are mine

    And its gonna be exactly like in a movie

    When we fall in love for the first time::..

      Yup, and this is where it goes. Cindy and Jimmy made out on his living room couch. Yea, not very comfortable. But, later on, they ended up going up to his room. Mmm, hmm, just like I always say, its like undressing a doll. You know what I mean. Just use your imagination cause I don't really like adding in detail. LONG story behind that. Anyways, back to the story.

 "You are truly beautiful." Jimmy said smiling at Cindy while they laid in his bed.

      Cindy just laughed and got up. She walked into Jimmy's bathroom and put her clothes back on. (Duh, she's not gonna go home naked. What would that look like to her mom and dad?) Jimmy did the same and they walked downstairs and Cindy walked towards the door. 

 "Bye, Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Cindy said and waved. 

 "Yea, see ya later, Cindy. Thanks." Jimmy replied.

 "For what?" Cindy asked.

 "You know." Jimmy said smirking.

 "Oh!" Cindy said laughing. "Yea, well, see ya."

 "Bye." Jimmy said as Cindy exited.

 ..::I know we're gonna get, know we're gonna get get

     Bombastic love, so fantastic

     Where I'm completely yours and you are mine

     And its gonna be exactly like in a movie

     When we fall in love for the first time::..

      Cindy walked across the street back to her house, feeling quite proud of herself. 

 "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed to herself. "Did I…I mean…did we..just…woah…" she tried to keep up with her own words. "I gotta tell Libby!" she exclaimed and ran in her house and up to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Libby's number.

 "Hello?" Libby answered.

 "Hey, Libby!" Cindy said excitedly.

 "Hey, Cindy. Why so perky?" Libby asked concerned.

 "I did it." Cindy replied.

 "You…did…what?" Libby asked confused.

 "What do you THINK?" Cindy asked.

 "YOU GOT THE PONY! OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL!" Libby exclaimed.

 "No, FORGET THE PONY!" Cindy yelled.

 "Oh, then what…oh my God…You didn't." She said surprised.

 "I did." Cindy said proudly.

 "Oh my God, girl! You finally did it! Where and when did you tell him?" She asked excitedly.

 "I told him at his house about an hour ago." Cindy answered.

 "Why didn't you call me sooner?" Libby asked.

 "Because…I was well…kinda still over there until a few minutes ago…" Cindy replied blushing.  

 "You mean you..?" Libby said unable to say anything else.

 "Heh…uh, yea." Cindy replied.

 "Oh, girl. You are SO lucky!" Libby yelled.

 "Yea…well…I guess so. Just DON'T tell ANYBODY." She warned.

 "I promise I won't. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Libby replied.

 "Ok. See ya." She said and hung up.

      After Cindy hung up, she got into her PJs and went to bed with a smile on her face! YAY!

     So, how didja like the next chapter? Good, bad? Please reply lotz and lotz! I love all of you! Thnks much, NeutronGrl15.


	3. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

Ok, I haven't been getting that many replies but I'm going to continue anyways. But after this chapter, if I don't get any more replies, I'm not going to continue and I'm being serious, ok? Well, here's chapter 3.

~*What Becomes of the Broken Hearted*~

     The next day, Cindy walked to school and started down the hall to her locker. She just stared at people confused as they pointed at her and laughed. They all said various things that she didn't get, until one thing told her why everyone was laughing.

 "Hey, Cindy! When's the baby due?" someone yelled.

     Cindy's eyes grew wide as she ran down the hall towards her locker where she met Libby.

 "What happened, Libby? How'd they find out?" Cindy asked mad and confused.

 "I have NO idea, girl! I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Libby pleaded.

 "Good, but WHO told?" Cindy questioned.

      Back at Jimmy's locker, he was also pondering the pointing fingers with Carl and Sheen.

 "SHEEN! HOW COULD YOU?!" Jimmy yelled.

 "Well, I didn't know it was a secret!" Sheen yelled.

 "Do you think I would WANT people to know?" Jimmy asked.

 "If you didn't want people to know, then why would you tell us!" Sheen shot back.

 "I figured my friends would keep it!" Jimmy asked.

      Jimmy just huffed and walked away, too mad to say anything. He walked down the hall and tried to ignore the pointing fingers. Then, he spotted Cindy and Libby, and Cindy was on the verge of crying. He walked over to them cautiously.

 "Hey, Cindy." Jimmy said softly.

      Cindy looked up at him and slowly stepped back a little. She had a terrified look on her face. Libby just looked sadly at Cindy, who was going to cry.

 "Jimmy…you, me, we, uhh, they…know…" Cindy stuttered and pointed to everyone in the hall.

 "Yea, I know, I…" was all Jimmy could say before Cindy was sprinting down the hall and out the doors.

 "She's mad…really, really mad." Libby said.

 "Yea. I'm going to go find her. But where could she be?" Jimmy questioned.

 "Try heading towards the park. Take the path all the way back into the foresty part. She'll be sitting on a log right around there." Libby said.

 "Wow, that was oddly specific. Thanks." Jimmy said and started away.

 "Your welcome. And, oh, Jimmy?" She said.

 "Yea?" He asked turning back around.

 "You're doing the right thing. Go find her." Libby replied and smiled.

     Jimmy merely smiled and walked away. He walked out the doors and headed to the park.

     Cindy ran in a sprint towards the park. When she reached the entrance, she slowed to a walk and just stared at all the trees and flowers in the park and thought about all of the things that have been going on and remembered that one special night.

..::As I walk this land of broken dreams

    I have visions of many things

    But happiness is just an illusion 

    Filled with sadness and confusion

    What becomes of the broken- hearted

    Who had love that's now departed

     I know I've got to find

     Some kind of piece of mind, maybe::..

        She kept on walking and looked up into the shaded trees and towards the sky, looking for warm sunlight. It was dark and gloomy and was starting to rain. She looked down sadly and shuffled her feet along and walked towards the back of the park.

..::Fruits of love grow all around

    But for me they come a- tumbling down

    Everyday heart aches grow a little stronger

    I can't stand this pain much longer

    I walk in shadows searching for light

   Cold and alone no comfort in sight

   Hopin' and prayin' for someone to cares

   Always movin' and going nowhere

   What becomes of the broken- hearted

   Who had love that's now departed

    I know I've got to find 

   Some kind of piece of mind

   Help me please::..

     Cindy walked all the way back to the foresty part of the park and sat on a log under the drooping trees while the cold rain poured down hitting her bare arms. She cried softly while looking at the ground while she thought of how much trouble she was going to be in if her parents found out what she did AND that she skipped school. She was in A LOT as far as she could think.

..::I'm searching though I don't succeed

   Someone's love, there's a growing need

   All is lost there's no place for beginning

   All that's left is an unhappy ending

   Now what becomes of the broken hearted  
  Who have love that's now departed  
   I know I've got to find  
  Some kind of peace of mind  
   I'll be searching everywhere  
  Just to find someone to care  
   I'll be looking every day  
   I know I'm gonna find a way  
  Nothing's gonna stop me now  
   I'll find a way somehow::..

     All of the sudden, she heard foot steps and she cautiously turned around to see Jimmy standing right behind her. She stood up and just looked at him. He smiled a little and she turned around and started walking the other way, as he slowly walked after her. 

..::What becomes of the broken hearted  
     Who have love that's now departed  
     I know I've got to find  
     Some kind of peace of mind, maybe::..

     Suddenly, Cindy stopped walking and Jimmy walked up next to her. She looked at him and then walked closer to him and put her head on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. She stopped crying a little after a few minutes and looked up at Jimmy.

 "Jimmy, do you realize what we did?" Cindy asked.

 "Yea, I do. But its over with and there's nothing we can do about that now. Its done and we can't change that." Jimmy replied.

 "I know, but now everybody else knows and that makes everything worse." She said.

 "I don't care what other people think. All that matters is what we think and I think that it was a good thing." Jimmy answered. 

 "I do too, but do you realize what's going to happen if the teachers find out? They'll call our parents and that'll be the end of us!" Cindy yelled.

 "One of our friends will take care of it. I know they will." Jimmy said.

 "Yea, maybe. I'm just wondering who told everyone." Cindy pondered.

 "Sheen." Jimmy answered simply.

 "Sheen did? How could he?!" Cindy yelled.

 "That's just Sheen for ya. Don't get mad at him, he's just misunderstood." Jimmy said.

 "How could I NOT get mad at him? He just practically ruined my whole life!" Cindy exclaimed.

 "I know, I know, but he's just Sheen. He doesn't think before he does things. He doesn't realize what he did was wrong to do." Jimmy explained.

 "Yea, I guess. But it still makes me mad. We should run away because we're gonna be in deep trouble very, very soon." Cindy said.

 "We can't run away. Things won't get bad. At least I hope not." Jimmy said unsure.

 "I just, can't help thinking that…" she didn't finish. 

 "That what?" Jimmy questioned.

      They looked into each others eyes and started coming closer. Their lips were almost touching, but suddenly, Cindy pulled away. 

 "…that we made the wrong descision." Cindy said walking away.

 "CINDY!" Jimmy said running after her.

     Cindy turned around sharply and was crying.

 "YOU CAN'T FIX THIS, JIMMY! STOP ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OK WHEN EVERYTHING'S RUINED!" Cindy screamed. 

 "I never said I could fix it or make it better, I just wanted to help you out. To try to make you happier." Jimmy replied.

 "I know, Jimmy. Its just that, what we did, I'll never be able to forget." Cindy said.

 "Me neither. The fact is, I don't want to forget it," Jimmy started, "because that was one of the best nights of my life." 

     Cindy let out a little laugh and said, "Same here. But, I don't want to have to handle this stuff when I get home." 

 "You have to go home. I have to go home too and handle this. Its just one of life's problems." He said and Cindy stared at him doubtfully.

 "Come on." He said and they walked back to school.

     When they got there, they both walked down to room 124. Their 3rd hour class. 

"And you see, class, the…Mr. Neutron? Ms. Vortex? Glad to see you back in class. Please take your seats." 

     As they walked back to their seats, they looked down at their feet as people snickered at them. 

 "Quiet down, class. On with the lesson." 

     Cindy and Jimmy just stayed out of the lesson, focusing on other things. They couldn't focus on school. Too many things were going on in their heads right now. They were trying to think of how to handle the situation. After class was over, they got out of their seats and headed for lunch. 

 "Hey, Cindy. What's up?" Libby said trying to make normal conversation with Cindy.

 "Besides the fall of my reputation, nothing much." Cindy replied sarcastically.

 "Oh, come on, girl. They may end up giving you a break!" Libby said.

 "Yea, right." Cindy replied.

     When they reached the cafeteria, Cindy tried to ignore all of the staring and snickering faces. She looked at her dragging feet as she sat down at a table with Libby. They sat for a few minutes, just eating their lunches, until…

 "THAT'S IT!" Cindy screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"

     She stood up on the table and told the entire lunchroom what was on her mind.

 "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE! WHY DID YOU START THIS KIND OF RUMOR! YEA, SO WHAT? I LIKE JIMMY NOW AND THAT'S THE WAY ITS GONNA BE! BUT WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! SO GET OVER IT!!" Cindy screamed then sat back down.

     After that, all the people in the lunchroom stared at her with wide eyes, then, all of the sudden, everyone just went back to talking about normal things, like they forgot everything that happened with Cindy and Jimmy.

 "What?" Cindy asked Libby, who was staring at her. 

 "Nothing. Its just you got ALL of the people to shut up! Its very, very strange…" Libby said.

 "O…k…" Cindy replied.

      They went back to class after lunch and everything was normal. After school, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy, and Cindy walked home together.

 "Cindy, girl, you are one AMAZING person!" Libby exclaimed.

 "I know, but don't thank me, thank…well, yea, thank me!" Cindy said and laughed.

 "I'm so glad that everyone stopped talking about it. It was giving me déjà vu…" Carl said.

 "What's déjà vu??" Sheen asked.

 "Never mind." Carl said.

 "I'm still confused…" Sheen said.

 "Why?" Jimmy asked.

 "If its REALLY a rumor, then WHY on earth DID YOU tell me that?" Sheen said.

     Jimmy and Cindy, who happened to be standing right next to each other, looked at one another with terrified faces.

 Libby just started cracking up after she looked at their faces. 

 "You? And you?" Libby started. "Cindy and Jimmy? Jimmy and Cindy? I never thought I'd hear those words together in a good way! So, this ain't a rumor?" Libby asked.

 "It IS to the school. But NOT to you. And you guys BETTER not tell ANYONE!" Cindy yelled.

 "Chill, Cindy. Don't get a bug up your…" Sheen started.

 "NO!" Libby said and hit Sheen. "Don't start a fight with the 'Amazing Cindy.'

 "In more ways thank one." Jimmy added on. 

     Cindy looked at Jimmy.

 "WHAT?!" Cindy said.

 "You know what I mean." Jimmy said a smirked.

 "OH, COME ON! You're gross, Jimmy." Cindy said and playfully pushed him.

 "Hey, I'm only human!" Jimmy replied.

     They just all laughed as they parted their separate ways towards their own homes.

                                                ~*The End!*~

Well, how was it? Didja like it? Plz reply to the story and tell me what you're thinking! BYE! ~NeutronGrl15


End file.
